Chaotica's Chaotic Concoction
by Lara Croft2
Summary: Tom's up to no good..involves spiking drinks and getting a certain two people drunk on purpous...


Chaotica's Chaotic Concoction !!USE ONLY WHEN NECESSARY!!  
  
After finally leaving the void behind them, crew morale on Voyager was anything but miserable. People were in far better moods, the mess hall was full of people at meal times and to top things off, the Captain had come out of eluding herself in her quarters and was getting back into her usual regime. After the 'probe' incident involving the Malon and building the Delta Flyer, Kathryn Janeway was slowly but surely feeling much better about herself.  
  
Tom had been sat at the helm for the most part of the day, sending instant messages to people all over the ship. Love notes to B'Elanna down in engineering, pranks to Chell and the odd 'Hey Harry what's up?' to the Ops station. But what had made Tom's day was the fact that he had been sending anonymous messages to Chakotay, trying to make them either sound as if they were from a secret admirer (i.e. the Captain), or from an anonymous crew member. He couldn't help but smirk slightly when Chakotay looked uncomfortable every time he received a 'from XX' message or a 'guess who'. Harry had noticed Chakotay's distractions and had sent messages to Tom asking if he knew what was wrong. After the Alpha Shift had ended, Chakotay made his way to the ready room.  
  
Kathryn was reading an engineering report when Chakotay entered looking agitated.  
  
"Commander-what can I do for you?" queried Kathryn.  
  
"Uh-." came the reply.  
  
Kathryn smirked, "Too excited about Tom's little gathering tonight?"  
  
Chakotay was confused; he'd heard nothing about a gathering.  
  
"What gathering is this?" he asked, "I've not heard anything"  
  
Kathryn stood up and put her empty cup in the recycler, "Tom has invited you, me, B'Elanna and Harry for a celebration I think it was, something about defeating the Malon and the Delta Flyer" she explained, "Did you not get a message?"  
  
"No I didn't, but now that I know I'm sure I can make an appearance" replied Chakotay. Kathryn approached him, "Oh I'm sure we can do more that making an appearance, I'll make sure you go Chakotay. The party starts at 2100 hours, so I'll call you at 2050 hours"  
  
"Yes ma'am" replied Chakotay, slightly hesitant. He didn't have a clue why Kathryn was acting like this, then he realised, it must have been the messages. She must have received them as well. It was clear to Chakotay that someone was attempting to set him and Kathryn up.  
  
Tom had made the preparations in his quarters, the table had a few snacks on it, some old Earth delicacies he was fond of, potato chips, chocolate chip cookies, and then there was the beer. He'd saved enough rations to replicate a crate of beer, a bottle of Jack Daniels and then of course, there was his concoction. A mixture of vodka, whiskey, rum and a few other things he'd managed to get his hands on. He had no idea of its strength, for all he knew it would knock the drinker unconscious in the first sip. *But as long as it's enough to get those two.* his thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of B'Elanna and Harry.  
  
"Hey-where are Chakotay and the Captain?" asked B'E, kissing Tom on the cheek.  
  
"They're not here yet, besides, you're early" answered Tom. Harry was already delving into the crisps and cookies when Kathryn and Chakotay arrived, arm in arm as Tom had noted.  
  
Chakotay was still suspicious of Tom, as well as the messages and Kathryn's strange behaviour. However, he had decided to put his speculations behind him for the night, and enjoy himself.  
  
"So Mr. Paris, looks like you've outdone yourself" remarked Kathryn, examining the cookies and crisps, as well as the arrangement of the beer and the other drinks.  
  
"Kathryn, I think we can do without the formalities tonight, we're off duty after all" said Chakotay, getting a semi-death glare from his Captain.  
  
"Alright, tonight and tonight only we'll drop the formalities" announced Kathryn. Everyone agreed and helped themselves to the booze. Chakotay and Kathryn seemed to be drawn to Tom's concoction. *I'm glad I warned Harry and B'E not to drink any!*  
  
Almost an hour later, Tom, Harry and B'Elanna were sat talking on the sofa, they were all drunk, but not as badly as the two bodies that had claimed the floor of Tom's quarters. Twenty minutes after consuming the drink Tom had now nicknamed 'Chaotica's chaotic concoction', Kathryn and Chakotay had been uncontrollably laughing and the next minute they had collapsed in a heap of sleep on the floor.  
  
"tttold yuuuu it wouuuld wuurrrrk" said Tom, slurring.  
  
"shuut up flyyyyyyyboyy" teased B'Elanna. Harry had suddenly fallen asleep. Nobody had noticed him taking secret shots of Tom's deadly punch. Tom started to laugh, and then looked at B'Elanna with fire in his eyes and a cheeky grin. He stood up and started poking the sleeping Chakotay in the arm, failing to wake him.  
  
"Coommmpuuuuter, I.I wannnna siiiite to siiite transporrrrt" he said.  
  
"Please verify" replied the computer.  
  
"Beeeaaaaam the Caaaptain and Cooommander Chak.Chaaaaakkkotay to Captain Janeywayyys quarterrrrs" said Tom, starting to sway as the room began to spin. B'Elanna laughed as the transport went underway.  
  
"Yuuuuu will ppay for thaaat" she said as she pounced on Tom.  
  
Kathryn awoke to the sound of a loud snoring. She was still fairly drunk and didn't realise at first that she was barely dressed. She sat up and saw that she was in her bed in her quarters.  
  
"I'm dreaming gotta be dreaaaaming" she said out loud, her voice still showing the effects of being drunk. She was about to go back to sleep when she realised that she wasn't alone in her bed, she soon sobered up. The snoring was coming from *No, it can't be, not. This is a dream* she thought. But it was all her dreams come true, Chakotay was sound asleep next to her. She was ready to jump out of bed and strangle Tom Paris. How did they get here though? She remembered hearing somebody who sounded like Tom order a site to site transport to her quarters, and she remembered waking up in her living area fully clothed, but the rest was all a blur. *I wonder if we had.no Kathryn don't be stupid just because you wake up barely clothed next to your sleeping naked first officer doesn't mean... was he naked?* she washed the thoughts out of her head. She was about to get out of bed and crash on the sofa when she realised that she might not get another chance like this. She laughed silently to herself. *Oh what the hell*. She curled up next to Chakotay's warm body and began to fall asleep. *Maybe it could work. Hell, Tom Paris is going to get more than a strangle, she'd kill him*. Kathryn smiled, "Thanks Tom" she whispered, but she wasn't at all startled when Chakotay mumbled, "Thank you Kathryn". Instead, she hugged him tighter and together they drifted off into a deep sleep, knowing they'd both have a hell of a headache in the morning.  
  
THE END 


End file.
